Winter Wonderland
by Candi Marie Cullen
Summary: A One-Shot on how a snowball fight turned into Jacob confessing his love for Renesmee. A little fluff. For the Couple's Competition by Emily007. Jacob/Renesmee.


**AN: Hi guys. So I desided to enter a contest, and this just popped in my head. There isn't a set date for when the contest ends, but here is a link to the forum if you want to check out other stories or enter yourself. **

**/forum/Emily007s_Twilight_Saga_Forum/114418/**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this except the plot. This is just Stephanie Meyer's characters in my imagination.**

**Couple's Competition by Emily007**

**Winter Wonderland**

**One-Shot**

**Renesmee's POV**

**Summary:** A One-Shot on how a snowball fight turned into Jacob confessing his love for Renesmee.

Hey Edward, there's a big snowball fight happening tonight. Are you in?" I heard Alice ask my dad.

_Daddy can I go? Please, please, please?_

I thought this; I knew my dad could hear my thoughts. You see, my name is Renesmee Cullen, I'm 5 years old, but I look 15. I am a just a normal girl who is half vampire, with a vampire family and a shape shifting wolf best friend. Not what you were expecting, right? Normal won't even cover it.

I heard him come to my room. "Renesmee what have I told you about eavesdropping?"

"I know daddy I didn't men to but I-"He put up his had to stop me.

"You can go." Yes! I bounded down the stairs two at a time, I was so excited. It was going to be so much fun. In fact I was a little bit too excited, because I was about to run into Jacob before he caught me at the last second. I heard Emmett laugh "You are so much like your mother" I turned around and glared at him then looked up at Jacob.

"Hey Ness, where are you in a hurry to go?"

I touched his shoulder and thought. _Oh, Alice said there's a snowball fight tonight. _

"Can I come?" I turned around and looked at Rose and Emmett.

"Sure dude, the more the merrier." Emmett high fived him while Rose gave an exasperated sigh and pushed passed us. She's never really liked Jacob, don't ask me why.

Right when it was about noon the whole family ran out the door into the forest behind our house. We were in the suburbs of Chicago in the dead of winter. I flew through the trees like a bird soaring through the sky. There were blankets of white everywhere with icicles on the trees like Christmas lights twinkling off of the sun every which way. I let my senses go to the animal inside of me and just took a deep breath as I kept running. I heard everything. The faint heartbeats of animals scurrying away from there hunters; footfalls of Jacob beside me; the slight movement of my family running under the leaves and then I stopped. Alice said we should hunt while we're out here anyway.

I stretched up towards the sky and sniffed again. It was a pack of deer and I was off. I ran as fast as I could. I wanted to get a buck, and I knew Emmett wanted to same thing. It just depended on who's faster. I was almost there and I tasted the sweetness of the buck as it hit the ground, and smiled at Emmett.

"Ugh! Someone's been hanging around their dad too much!" and he stumped off and made a tree collapse. I started laughing and I heard a chorus of laughs coming from all around me.

"Oh Emmett, quit your whining and lets go to what we really came for." Rose said and took off for the east following an already gone Alice. Emmett made a face then followed her, while Jacob sat down. He wanted me to ride him. As much as I love to fly through tree on two feet I would take a ride from him any day. We figured out we were the last to get move so, I got on and raced to catch up.

We ran until we hit a clearing. It was so beautiful. It was like a valley with two hills on each side and a gigantic frozen lake at the bottom of the valley.

"Whoa." I let it slip out of my mouth and Jacob agreed with a grunt. I touched him and replayed the whole scene in my head again.

It looked like we were all meeting up on the lake of ice, so Jacob rode down there. I hoped off to ice skate on the ice and got Jacob to ice skate too. But as soon as he stepped a paw on the ice he slipped and fell. I laughed a bit and I touched him asking if he felt ok. He nodded and went off behind a tree. I waited for him by the edge of the ice. He stumbled a bit but soon we joined the family over in a circle in the middle of the lake, in his human form.

When we got there Jasper and Emmett were arguing whether it should be boys vs. girls or whether they should pick teams.

"If we do boys vs. girls its more even."

"But if we pick it would be easier. I'm not going up against Edward or Alice, think about it Emmett."

"Jasper, we can't have Alice and Edward on the same team. That would be cheating."

"But-"

"So it's settled boys vs. girls everyone." Alice interrupted there arguing. "Before we go to our positions let's make this more interesting." She smirked at me and Jacob when she said this. I looked at Dad and he just smiled. "You can throw as many snowballs as you can. But if you get hit, you're out till the next game. And if your counterpart gets hit, you're out too. So for example, Say I throw a snowball at Jacob." She threw a snowball at him in the face and it melted as soon as it touched his skin; he looked aggravated that he was used as an example. I squeezed his hand and got him to calm down. "Then not only is Jacob out but so is Nessie. Does everybody get it? Yes? Good. Let's go!"

When we got in our positions we decided Emmett would call it since he was the loudest. "Ok, I want a nice clean fight! No tricks, sneak attacks, and no-"

"Oh c'mon Emmett! You're the one who would most likely pull all of that anyway, just count us off." Rosalie shouted across the valley.

"Oh c'mon Rosie, you know you always like to play dirty."

"Just c'mon Emmett! We don't have all day!"

"Technically we do since most of us out here are somewhat immortal."

"Emmett!" we all screamed

"Ok, Ok, just stating a fact. Alright is everybody ready."

"We've been ready, hurry up!" my dad quipped.

"Ok. On your mark. Get set. GO!"

Not even a second after that I heard that I saw balls of white flying over my head and I started to throw them myself.

It lasted for about 5 minutes before we heard Emmett say "Yes! I hit someone!" It turns out it was Esme. Which means Carlisle was out too. Then we kept firing.

Then I heard Jacob say. "Someone hit me!"

"I think it was Nessie," Alice piped in. Well I was out anyway. I went down to the lake to watch the rest of the fight when Jake held his hand out to help me up. "Hey Ness, you want to go walking for a sec?"

"Sure," I used his hand and got up and we started walking into the woods.

We started walking some ways, I just followed him. We walked and peace and quiet just enjoying the forest's sounds.

He stopped and turned to me. "So, um, Ness can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you know what Imprinting is?"

"Um… I've heard of it around the packs. But no I don't actually know what it is."

"OK. Well, it happens to a wolf when they meet someone. The attraction to that person is so strong that it's like gravity on Earth is no longer holding them there, but that person is. Do you get what I'm saying?"

I looked at him like he had grown three heads in a matter of seconds. Where was he going with this? Then it donned on me. He imprinted on someone. I felt sick to my stomach for some reason; when I should be really happy for him.

"Ness?"

"Yeah, I get it. So who's the lucky girl? She must be so happy you imprinted on her"

"Well… I'm look at her." And he gave me a sheepish smile.

I just froze. He's talking about me. Me. Not some other girl. Do I even like him like that? He's basically talking about love. Do I love him? He is my best friend. I've known him since birth. Is that not weird? But isn't the person I love supposed to be my best friend? Then I realized, I do have feelings for him. I do spend most of my time with him. And he imprinted on me.

"Ness?"

I just acted on an impulse and kissed him; it was heavenly. I felt like I was floating up onto cloud nine. He tasted sweet, like honey, and smelled like the cold winter wonderland we were in. His mouth molded perfectly to mine, like two pieces of a puzzle fitting perfectly together. My hands went on their own accord up to his hair. His hot skin felt wonderful under my slightly colder than normal skin. I felt a thump, but it didn't stop us. He just twisted so I was up against something rough. Continuing to kiss me until he could support himself against what I found out was the tree behind me.

It felt like an hour we stood there just looking at each other when it had only been a couple minutes.

"Renesmee, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." And we kissed again, until I felt something wet on my head. I looked up it was a snow ball.

"Ok, c'mon lovebirds, time for the next game." It was Emmett; I just rolled my eyes as I walked hand in hand with my new boyfriend.

**AN: Ok, So what did you think? Please feel free to Review and tell me.**

**And for those of you wondering. Yes. I am still working on Mission Volturi. I'm stuck at the moment trying to get it written down and out of my head to where you guys understand. I actually need some help with it. If you would like to help feel free to PM me or tell me here!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**~Candi Marie Cullen**


End file.
